hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The One
The One is a song released by Deuce as the sixth single off of his album, Nine Lives. It was originally released on The Two Thousand Eight EP. Official Lyrics (Nine Lives, Deuce, let's go) I'm supposed to be the one that brings us all together weak or strong Not just a song we sing along when things go wrong You will need me when you fall and I will need you when I'm wrong Tears lead me on, they let me lead you so far, weak or strong, I'll hold your arm I see the sickness in the signs, the dead weight in line Like the sickness in my mind, homosexuals and liars Fuck praying for reasons, fuck praying for Jesus Let me shine like a god, like a leader I'll burn a hole through your cross, my soul's already lost And it's funny 'cause they're saying "he's hot" But they don't see the fucking tears that I've cried And they don't hear me when I scream when I die I wanna live good, I wanna live right My insecurities are eating me alive I need to find someone close to my heart That'll help me through my struggles, you can help me through my songs I'm supposed to be the one that brings us all together weak or strong Not just a song we sing along when things go wrong You will need me when you fall and I will need you when I'm wrong Tears lead me on, they let me lead you so far, weak or strong, I'll hold your arm I already found the devil, he's my best friend He taught me how to leave but I don't wanna end I'd want a pill for every bad thought For every chick I've fucked, for every time I lost Don't think I'm broken 'cause I'm not Got milk? Got problems? Problems is all that I got You're looking down on a barrel of a bent pole Take my hand, I promise that I'll go slow When you look too close, you end up with a broke soul 'Cause in the end, it's dark where all the souls go Maybe you can show me how to live right And come see how it all ends, I'm... I'm supposed to be the one that brings us all together weak or strong Not just a song we sing along when things go wrong You will need me when you fall and I will need you when I'm wrong Tears lead me on, they let me lead you so far, weak or strong, I'll hold your arm I'll take you to a place so warm Like the insides of a baby, unborn The Bible keeps telling me "don't go" They don't know what I know (what?) You will reap what I sew (what?) You will cease when I blow (yup!) I won't leave when you go (nope) Come with me, let us go home I'm supposed to be the one that brings us all together weak or strong Not just a song we sing along when things go wrong You will need me when you fall and I will need you when I'm wrong Tears lead me on, they let me lead you so far, weak or strong, I'll hold your arm 2007 version The oldest version of this song was released in 2007. It featured guest vocals from rapper Koly Kogate, who has his own verse and does the outro of the song. And it's funny 'cause I never thought I'd see The sunlight blinds me And all the questions unanswered like a cancer My soul is erring for music like a dancer I sit here with this pen and this pad I write away the angst and the haters get mad How can you even find the time to bitch? All the things that you say, deep down it makes me sick I say I'm sorry and I leave it in the past But you bring it up again as if our words are like a rash You practice hate but all we need right now is love So stop looking towards the Heavens, I'm your guardian from above The one Yeah, come on Weak or strong, I'll hold your arm (Your arm, your arm, your arm...) Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Gabriel Manro - additional vocals *Eugene Shakhov - additional programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:The Two Thousand Eight EP Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)